


Escort

by Gulty



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Disney, F/F, G!P, nickelodeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gulty/pseuds/Gulty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After breaking up with a cheating Hans three years ago, Now College student Anna Summers starts to feel that college pressure and frustration. So her friends set her up with a meeting with an escort. G!P Elsa. Elsanna. No Incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escort

**Author's Note:**

> Even more work from my fanfiction page lol

Chapter 1

Anna Summers was your ordinary run of the mill girl; she was pretty, smart, talented, co-captain of the cheer squad, popular, lots of friends that back her up if anyone try to throw shade at her direction and dating the schools star quarterback.

Now this may seem like a typical high school story-but it's not. It's a college one.

The redhead freckled face girl is currently a junior and is studying to become a doctor, or maybe a physiatrist-no a counselor-therapist? She hasn't decided yet. But she its taking any classes that have to do with human behavior both mentally and physically.

You could say Anna has her life all planned and cut out for her, a great future awaits her, and you will be right-and wrong.

For you see dear readers Anna has caught her "loving" boyfriend of six years, high school sweetheart since sophomore year, cheating on her with another college cheerleader. And not just any college, this school has been long rivals to the University of Disney, the school Anna is currently attending, their rivals; The University of Nickelodeon. Hans, Anna's boyfriend, cheated on her with some Latin chick, Pacifica? Was that her name? Eh who the hell maters, what does matter, though, was that bitch used Hans to get her boyfriend (Nickelodeon's own quarterback) jealous since he slept with her best friend. Immature much

Anna wasn't going to stoop to their level; she's a college student, leave that immature bullshit tactic of drama in relationships back in high school. So Anna did what any mature woman would do if their "man" cheated on them; ignore the drama and break up with that fool and call him out for not keeping in his pants! It got her cheers from her gal pals and Hans became the laughing stock of his whole team. Of course with any dumb boy who can't take rejection as an answer, Hans tried his best to win back Anna. From roses to her favorite chocolates and even buying tickets to her favorite singer, Adele!

Hans thought he could buy his way into her heart again, only to be rejected and threaten with a restraining order by one of Anna's friends and co-captain, Aurora. So he just gave up.

Funny how he just gave up a day after Anna broke up with him; it's just showed the redhead how much Hans really cared about their relationship. And all that stuff he bought for her, he got them from a nearby dollar store and the tickets...well they were false as fuck. If you're going to make a fake ticket in Photoshop you should have at least used a photo of Adele instead of a man with a blonde wig on.

Even though she didn't show any tears or emotion while being confronted by Hans, inside she was breaking. The man she loved since high school, her crush, he treated her like a princess always held her hands and giving her the best kisses she has ever felt. He was her first everything; her first kiss, crush, boyfriend and he was the first boy to ask her to the high school senior prom. It was the best night of her life, she wore a beautiful blue dress that brought out her eyes and he wore a white tux with her favorite flower on his chest pocket. He rented a limousine and all her friends and their dates were there too. It was definitely the best night of her life.

Especially after prom, where she and Hans made love for the first time, he was very gentle and cared about her needs.

So the fact that he cheated on her, and wasn't even drunk, and after he promised his love to her on their special night! Did all of that mean nothing to him? Didn't he stop and think of all those special moments they shared right before sleeping with that slut?!

Was it all a lie…?

Anna may be a mature woman but inside she was heartbroken; she wore a mask of happiness to school but at her apartment she was dying, she will cry herself to sleep while cursing out Hans's name. He friends knew and they will try to pry her out of her room and cheer her up with snacks, movies and girl talk.

Anna thanked her lucky stars for her friends; they had each other's back since junior high and if anyone dares to mess with one of them that person will have to deal with all of them. And thanks to her friends, Anna was back to her preppy self in no time, she forgot all about Hans and her friends helped her burn all the stuff he gave her in the past.

But like any other girl in college and high school, Anna had needs. Yes, she was mature, but damn did she have a sex drive. Hans was always there to help her release, but since he is history all that pent up rage stacked by homework, cheerleading and her ex's stupidity she was filled with sexual frustration. She tried masturbating but it was no good, she needs someone to pleasure her, to take the lead, and because of her incapability to bring pleasure to herself Anna was more frustrated than before, though she never showed it and her friends never noticed. When it comes to personal things like sex, Anna can hide that perfectly, hell they didn't even knew she had lost her virginity till after graduation!

Though, when you have a friend like Megara, she will. Man, does that girl like to gossip or what?! Anna does not know what Hercules, the running back, sees in Meg. In no time did Anna's friends started to bombard her with questions and concerns. Tiana suggested a girl's night out and Aurora invited them to her parent's mansion where that had chats and watched romance movies. They were trying to help Anna forget about sex and Hans all at the same time.

Anna couldn't be happier, she had the best friends any girl could wish for and she loved them very much.

She also hates them sometimes…

The college student was currently sitting on a leather couch inside a ten ft. story hotel. She was about to receive service from an escort. Yep you heard right, Anna is about to have an intimate relation with someone she has never met. How she ended up in there? Well…

"C'mon, Anna, just pay them a visit you won't regret it," Meg said with a wink.

Anna was looking down at a business card Meg had given her with they arrived at the mall, she and her friends where inside their usual hangout a restaurant that sells the best milkshakes and is styled in a 90's way.

"I won't regret it?" Anna repeated. "How is going to an ESCORT won't make me regret anything?!" She yelled at the brunette.

Meg just rolls her eyes.

"C'mon Anna…" Aurora started but was interrupted by her co-captain.

"I can't believe you all want me to go through this!" Anna eyed each and every one of her friends some will look away or others will just give her a sheepish grin.

"Anna, sweetie, hear us out," Aurora broke the awkward tension, "we all know about your horniness and that you and he-should-not-be-named had a great relationship filled with raw passion," Anna blushed, "and that sex is like your cure when it comes to having a bad day."

The young girl turns her head to the side and her blush intensifies. Yes, it's all true, Hans was the best lover Anna has ever had and he just goes and cheats on her. Douche bag.

But that doesn't mean she should consider going to an escort! By the way aren't escorts expensive?! "You do realize escorts are expensive, right?"

Aurora playfully scoffs and brushes off the question, "Anna, pu-leaze, I live in a mansion of course I can afford an escort," the blonde takes a sip of her fruit smoothie, "besides, we all chipped in and set up an appointment with the best escort the business has to offer,"

It took Anna a second to comprehend what her friend has told her, "wait, you guys already set up an appointment for me?!"

"Yep," Anna's cousin, Repunzel, said with a wink, "and we did it this morning,"

"This morning" Anna screams, and turns to her cousin

"Uh-huh, right before we sent you that text to meet us here," said Ariel with a smile.

Anna couldn't believe her friends, not only did they set her up with an escort but they paid for the service themselves. How is she going to repay them back? "Uh, just exactly how much did you guys spent…?" Anna asked with uncertainty. 

"Twelve hundred dollars," Meg said nonchalantly.

"Twelve hundred dollars" Anna yelled, causing a few patrons to look at her.

"Well we would have paid just a thousand if we chose another escort, but we chose this particular because of the many good reviews they got." Said Ariel, giving her fellow redhead a smile, "here's their card," she gave Anna a small light blue card. On it said the following:

Winter and Frost Escort Business

Your time matters to us

Find us at Diane St. 90021, Arendelle, Disney

"Yeah, why just the other day a fellow cheerleader went to them cause her boyfriend couldn't please her or something, and the next day she was glowing as fuck," Aurora giggled at the memory.

"And you too can glow as fuck," said Merida, her thick Irish accent rolling of her tongue. "'sides we already paid for the appointment so there's no way out of this Summers" the curly redhead crossed her arms and gave Anna a smirk.

The rest of the girls all nodded in agreement

"Like we said, Anna, you won't regret this,"

So that is how she, Anna Summers—university student, 21 years of age, smart, mature woman (though she can be fun sometimes, when she wants to, or when she's with friends) and current resident of Arendelle, Disney was left standing in front of a three story mansion in the richest part of Arendelle.

The hotel itself must have cost a fortune; it was painted white with white marble columns and two white marble wolf statues guarding the white Iron Gate that for some reason tied the whole scene together. Beside the Iron Gates, on the concrete walls, was a plaque that matches with the card her friends gave her.

It was indeed a beautiful mansion

"State your name and time of appointment please," Anna was startled by the feminine voice that came from the speakers located to her left. She pressed the red button and spoke.

"Uh, A-Anna Summers and time of appointment…uh…" Anna looked down at her watch. It was 8:15, her friends set her up for 8:30 but Anna was always the type of person to come at least fifteen minutes before the usual time (which explains her perfect attendance record). "8:30,"

The speaker took a while to respond and Anna concluded that the person was checking for her appointment.

"Ah yes, Summers, come on in," the gates opened and Anna stepped inside. The redhead walked up to the doorsteps and, after a bit of hesitation, opens the double glass doors. Inside looked like a fancy hall room with two stairs on the left and right side leading up to the rest of the house. There were two sets of leather sofas and in between was a coffee table with a real flower pot on top, there were also painting that looked real instead of the copied ones art museums use. Anna stared in awe at the beauty of this house; sure outside was beautiful as well but damn was this place something.

Anna walked up to the small office desk that sat in the back of the mansion, in the desk was a cute brunette who had her long hair tied into a loose pony tail, with glasses adoring her button nose and blue eyes and was reading a book. The brunette looks up and Anna and gives her a warm smile. She was indeed attractive.

Now don't get her wrong or anything, Anna likes guys but that doesn't mean she can't find other women attractive. She finds this woman attractive with her eyes not with her heart.

"You must be Anna Summers," the brunette said warmly with a slight French accent.

"Yes, that is me,"

The brunette giggles and takes a glance at her computer, "Winter should be with you in a few minutes, she's with another client,"

Anna nodded but then her eyes widen a bit, "she?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow at the tone of the redhead's voice, "was she not the one you asked for?"

Before Anna could answer another woman, this one blonde, came out from the stairs. Anna noticed the serene look in her eyes and a skip to her steps.

"Thanks again Winter," the woman purred, "same time next week?"

"Of course Charlotte," a smooth honey like voice said from within the stairs.

Everyone in the hall room looks up as a tall, platinum blonde, in a navy blue tux and the most beautiful icy blue eyes Anna has ever seen.

Also this Winter person was indeed a woman.

Once Winter was down and in front of everyone, she gave a radiant smile. She turns to the blonde and gives her waiting hand a kiss, "I'll be waiting…" she lowers her voice to a husk and smiles when her companion lets out a blush and a squeak.

Charlotte leaves, all giddy.

Winter's smile never ceased and turns to her secretary, "Belle," she greets.

"Winter," Belle greets back with a smile, she turns to Anna who was staring at Winter with awe, and she giggles and addresses her boss to the girl.

Winter turns her smile to the redhead behind her, "Good Evening Ms. Summers," the platinum blonde whispers Anna's surname and the redhead lets out a blush.

Out in the light Anna got a look at Winter; she stood tall and straight like a proud business person who was happy, rich and successful. Her eyes shine bright in the light and her navy blue tux brought out more shine to her eyes. Her skin was a bit paler than hers but for some reason it fitted her.

Wait a minute did she call her?

"Ms. Summers?" Winter asked again.

Oh, she did, Anna clears her throat and looks at Belle, "there must be some mistake," no way did her friends set her up with a woman. She's not homophobic in fact she's part of the gay-straight alliance and helps her fellow lgbtqa+ students get the rights they deserve.

Belle raised an eyebrow, "there's no mistake, Ms. Summers," she looks at her computer screen, "says here you have an appointment at 8:30 with our best," she turns to Winter, "and she is the best,"

"Um…do you know who paid for this appointment?" Anna asked.

This caused Belle to more confused by this girl, "why you did,"

Anna's eyes widen

"Anna Summers, paid twelve hundred dollars for the very best,"

Anna turns to Winter, her face fully flushed; she'll admit Winter is indeed very beautiful. No man or woman could have resisted her. The redhead takes one longer glance at the taller woman, from her broad shoulders, heart shaped face, slim waist, bulge in her tuxedo pant, her…wait bulge? Anna's face became flushed and adverts her eyes, I'm probably just seeing things.

Winter noticed the cute redhead—yes she finds the shorter girl attractive from her cute freckles, double braid pigtails and glorious hour glass body, what's not to like—was staring at her crotch area with a blush to her cute heart shaped face. "As you can see, Anna," she likes the way the girl's name rolls out of her tongue, "I am more capable of fulfilling your needs…"

Anna gulps and her face now resembled a tomato. I agreed to this, she reminded herself.

"Shall we get started?" Winter asked in her low husky voice.

Anna sat in the bathtub, moaning in pleasure as the bubbles did their work.

A knock was heard at the door, must be Winter, "come in…I'm descent," Anna heard a chuckle and in came Winter, her coat was off leaving her with a white button shirt that was left un-tuck and her blue pants. On her hands she had a towel and a white robe on the other she had a bottle of Champaign

"Before we get started, I usually have the client take a bath to enjoy themselves," said Winter, placing a white robe on the sink counter, "Champaign?" she wiggled the bottle.

Anna nodded and accepted the glass of white Champaign and took a sip. She sighs and relaxes back into the bathtub.

"You seem tense,"

Anna gave Winter a questionable look, "I am,"

The blonde let a giggle and offers the redhead a message, Anna accepts it.

In no time did Anna starts to enjoy this; here she was in a warm tub filled with bubbles, Champaign in hand and getting a good message from oh so good talented hands.

"So," Winter started, "how did you heard from us?"

Anna let out a sigh, "from my friends,"

Winter nodded, that's usually the case with new comers.

"And did you accept or were you pressured into agreement?"

Anna blinked at the question, her friends weren't the type of people who pressure others, if one of them didn't want to do it then the others will accept their option. "I…um…accepted it…" she blushed.

Winter smiled at the girls shyness, "there's nothing to be shy off, Ms. Summers—"

"Please, call me Anna," the redhead interrupted.

Winter smiled again, "as you wish…Anna," she worked her fingers into the girl's soft skin and lets out a small grin when she got a little moan from the redhead, "most clients are new to this," she got a bit closer to the girl, "some of them are first timers,"

Anna blushed at the closeness, "I-It's not my first time—well it is my first time here—b-but it's not my first time-uh…" oh great she's stuttering, something she hasn't done since high school freshman year.

Winter giggles, "Its okay Anna I know what you meant,"

Anna sighs in relief but that didn't stop the blush from deepening.

Winter kept up with her magic and Anna soon started to find herself in heaven. Winter's hands works wonders in her body, "Hmm…lower…" Anna purred.

The woman did what she was told and that elicited a loud moan from the redhead. Winter scooted a bit closer until her lips were barely touching Anna's ear.

"Your skin is so soft…" Winter purred into the red ear.

Anna moans, she looks at Winter and blushes harder. The woman was giving a longing look; the student looks deep into Winter's ocean blue eyes, eyes that she could get lost in, Anna's eyes travel lower to the soft lips and gulps.

Winter noticed what Anna was looking and she smiles. She moves her head closer to Anna, the girl didn't move at first but then starting closing the gap between them.

They kissed

Anna has heard and experience fireworks kisses but this was a fucking nuke! Never in her entire life has Anna ever felt this, there was only one person who could make her feel like this and that's her ex-boyfriend. Then again she did break up with him. Anna felt Winter break the kiss and gives a questionable look.

Winter gives her a smile and lets out her hand for the girl to take, she rose and Anna rose with her. Winter took a quick glance at the redheads body and bites back a moan, she gives the girl the white robe and towel and proceeds to help her put on the robe, kissing patches of skin and enticing moans from the student. Once she reach he neck Winter began to suck.

"Hmm…Winter…" Anna moans, moving her head to the side to give the woman better access to her neck.

"Anna…" Winter moans pushing herself against the girls butt.

Instead of feeling shock at being pulled back against the tall body, Anna moans louder and grinds her ass onto Winter's pelvis.

Winter starts to get handsy and runs her hands across Anna's body, from her legs to her waist, stomach and cups her small perky breast.

Anna gasps; "Oh Winter!" said woman pinches her nipples, "Winter…"

"Anna…" Winter pulls the girl closer to her and picks her up bridal style, then walks into the bedroom. She softly places the naked girl on the king size bed and starts prepping kisses all over her body.

"Winter…" Anna whimpers

Winter sucks at the girl's nape and she grounds her hips into the girl.

"Winter…" Anna moans out the name, liking how it rolls out of her tongue. The redhead grinds her hips against Winter's clothed stomach. She needs release, all this pent up frustration is about to be let out, it needs to be lout now, "Winter…please…"

The redhead didn't need to say anything else; Winter got the memo and preceded to trail her tongue from Anna's nape to her chest and stops at her breasts, she softly blew on the nipple and smirks when it evoked a moan from the smaller girl.

Anna tangles her fingers into Winter's long platinum hair and started to push her head lower to where she needed her the most.

The woman felt Anna pushing her head and knew exactly what she meant. She stops sucking on the nipple and drags her tongue lower once she reached her destination she repeated the same thing and this time Anna let out a louder moan.

"Winter…please…" Anna could feel tears forming in her face from all this teasing.

"Your wish is my command," Winter purrs and licks the outer lips of Anna's vagina.

The redhead lets out a gasp when she felt Winter's hot tongue on her pussy, she let out another one when the woman began to suck on her clit, "mmh…Winter," she moans.

Winter response by inserting in her tongue

"Oh Winter!" Anna screams and tangles her finger deeper into Winter's scalp.

Now that she's got the girl reeled in it's time for the kicker; Winter pinches the girl's clit with her finger causing her to squeak. She's fully wet and definitely ready, the blonde inserts one finger inside, followed by the second one.

"Oh…Oh…Ahh!"

The blonde set a steady and slow pace, going in and out of the girl. She began to move her fingers to find the girls g-spot—

"Ah!"

There it is, Winter messages the spot and causes Anna to whither and trash around. As her finger did their works inside, she will flick Anna's clit with her tongue and lick the lips.

Anna couldn't believe what was going on; Hans never went down at her, sure he fingered her once but does was only to prepare her before he inserted his dick in and that was the last time since her clit had any stimulation of any sorts. But she wasn't mad of the guy; he was still the best lover.

And so is Winter…Okay she'll admit Winter knows what's she's doing but she's been this for god knows how long but from Anna is experiencing she can tell this woman has a long history. No wonder she's the most requested and sought out woman. "Oh…yes…" she felt Winter flick and lick her clit.

Winter was working her magic sooner or later Anna will cum.

"Oh, W-winter—I'm I…!"

Heh, right on cue, Winter removes her fingers and before Anna could moan in protest, the blonde inserts her tongue and proceeds to eat the girl like she's haven't eaten in a while. She smirks when she felt the redhead trash around and the grip on her hair tighten.

Anna was close to the edge, Winter was eating her so well that the next she does will indeed push the girl over.

So Winter softly blows hot air onto her clit

That alone was enough to push Anna into ecstasy

"Winter!" Anna screams at eh top og her lungs, she throws her head back and arches so her breasts air in the hair. She cums all over Winter's face and the blond drinks it all.

"Oh…Winter…" Anna collapses on the bed and starts to catch her breath; never in her life has she orgasm like that! Sure Hans did make her cum but not crazy and wild and fast like this!

Winter crawls up the redhead and kisses her, they both moan into the kiss as Winter inserts her wet tongue into Anna. She breaks the kiss, a trickle of saliva form from their lips, and lies down next to the exhausted redhead. She brings the girl closer to her clothed body and rubs her still quivering back.

"T-that was…amazing…" Anna breaths out, snuggling into Winter, sleep starting to creep up on her.

Winter smiles and places a kiss on the girl's forehead, pulling her closer when she felt the girl start to drowse to sleep. After about minute Anna fell asleep in her arms, this gave Winter a chance to closely examine the beautiful girl in her arms. Yes, she'll admit Anna is gorgeous and it causes her heart to flutter a bit when her eyes came in contact with Anna's. Winter shakes her head, reminding herself not to fall in love with the clients after all this girl did come out of a relationship not some time ago and even if she's interested that doesn't Winter an excuse to just barge into the girls life like that.

With a sigh Winter shifts in the bed and doses to sleep

The next morning

Anna stirs and blinks her eyes open, she suddenly found herself alone in the room. Anna lifts from the bed and looks around, she finds a note on the head dresser besides the bed, she grabs it and reads it. It was from Winter and it was hand written in cursive;

My Dearest Anna, 

I apologize if you find yourself alone but I was called in for a client, I hope you can understand.

Anyway, I had our maid clean your clothes and should be under the note. Also if you are hungry, there's a café just down the road that is owned by a dear friend of mine, just tell him Winter sent you and he will understand.

We hope you had a great time and feel free to pay us a visit anytime.

Yours Truly, Winter

Anna folds the note and grabs her clothes, after putting them on she walks out to the lobby.

"Good Afternoon, Anna," Belle greeted the girl

Anna is startled by the sudden voice but greets back, wait its Afternoon? Wow

"I hope you enjoyed your time here at Winter and Frosts Escort Business and we hope to see you soon…that's up to you of course," Belle said.

"Oh, um, thank you. And yeah I did have a great time," Anna admits honestly

"Wonderful!" Belle types on her keyboard, "now how would you rate Winter from 1-10?"

"Err…why would you ask that?" Anna didn't understand why she need to rate Winter

"Well, Ms. Summers, Winter is not the only escort here," that surprise Anna, "in fact she and Frost are the founders, we have approximately 21 escorts working here," Anna can't help but to feel amaze as such number, "the reason why we want the clients opinion on our escorts is to see who rates high and low so we could improve our workers on what their clients like and don't like. We take time seriously and your time—the clients—is most important to us," Belle finishes with a smile, waiting for Anna's answer.

Well, I guess that's a reasonable reason…Anna think, "err…I guess a 20? That's not high is it?"

Belle smiles, "not at all, and thank you," she types on her keyboard, "have a nice day Ms. Summers,"

Anna nods, "yeah, you too," she walks out and stops at the entrance of the building and reminds herself to thank her friends for this doing this, she defiantly was not disappointed. But she can't help but to think about what Winter and Belle said about coming back. Should she? Doubt it, her needs are taken care of and her frustration is dealt with it so she doubts she'll be coming back. With a shrug Anna decides to pay that Café a visit for some well needed food. As she walks to the café, and while she's at it, she pulls out her cell phone and sends a quick text to her friends to meet her at the location of the café, she's got some thanking to do.


End file.
